Mobius
by Baren
Summary: It's a new region that from reports... came out nowhere! Follow the story of Haise Escobar, a fifteen year old who will meet friends as well as rivals in this adventure. SYOC, details on my profile.
1. Zero

_**The region of Mobius**_

_**Discovered about a hundred years ago the giant landmass quite literally came out of nowhere, residing itself between the ocean that separates Kanto and Johto from Unova. With its coming many natural disasters occurred around the world, tsunamis and giant floods affected Unova, Johto, and Kanto. Tornados raged the region of Hoenn, leaving millions without homes which include both pokemon and humans alike. Many dormant volcanoes suddenly awakened in the region of Sinnoh, while the eruptions destroyed many cities the landmass of Sinnoh grew some more from the dry lava. Kalos was a bit luckier, the damages caused by the earthquakes were nothing compared to the destruction everyone else had gotten.**_

_**A few days after its discovery, the Pokemon Association sent out a small group by the name of "The Pocket Investigator Branch" filled with hundreds of skilled trainers. The goal was simple, see the geography of the region and if there was any life on it.**_

_**It was a region which was full of deserts, rocky fields, and mountains, a giant lake was right in the middle of the region and many rivers which had it as its core crossed all over the region. A large forest surrounded the lake, trees easily the size of a small skyscraper.**_

_**No life found.**_

_**After announcing that it was inhabitable the Pokemon Association quickly went to work, they began to fill the region with many species of pokemon and began to start on construction for cities and towns. In a good twenty years the region was finally ready to take in people.**_

_**Filled with farms, new cities and towns the region had many immigrants from other regions who wished to live there. While most were people who had been unable to recover from the natural disasters which happened years ago, there was a few numbers of individuals who sought new adventures.**_

_**It took a good forty years to finally get a region league set up, mostly because the species of pokemon put in there still hadn't risen in number yet. But the difficultness of finding gym leaders, elite four, and a champion stood in their way.**_

_**Over the next sixty years many things occurred in the region of Mobius. Unlike other regions the region never did make their own government, instead the Pokemon Association continues to govern it. The league is known as the toughest ones to beat; in fact just getting half the badges is considered a pretty good feat. While many switches to gym leaders and elite four have been made, the champion hasn't been beaten once.**_


	2. A new beginning

"… Kaito,"

"What?" a man who seemed well into his twenties turned to look at a younger male. The older male had ear length, grey colored hair with a small goatee; standing a few feet taller than the teen standing right next to him his healthy pale skin was mostly hidden by the large, brown cloak that covered him from head to toe.

Kaito's usual serious expression was etched on his face as the male's goldenrod eyes locked on with Haise's own onyx ones. It was early morning, no sooner than 8 am the flocks of pidgey were just waking up and pale light illuminated the whole town Saint Maria. The location was a hidden part of the famous _Clamperl Beach _located a few miles away from the said town; hidden among the rocks and isolated from the more populated part gave it a quiet and peaceful air to the beach.

Haise seemed completely exhausted. He was sweating like an overweight tepig as the fifteen year kept on trying to control his breathing. The male had off his shirt, deciding he didn't want to ruin his favorite piece of clothing all Haise had on was a simple pair of dark, blue jeans held up by a brown buckle belt.

A pair of black shoes stood a few feet away from him, laid on top of a rock.

Forcing his arm with a tired breathe, Haise grinned as he gave his 'teacher' a thumps up," I did it!"

"You managed to finish at the last second," Kaito glanced over at the large pile of trash a few feet away; mostly consisting of old furniture, giant iron parts of who knows what, and some other stuff that would question what on earth was going in the ocean out there.

The teen had managed to finish just in time to get his new pokemon, seeing as the original plan was to finish in ten months but instead he finished in eleven Kaito couldn't give him the rest of his training… but Haise seemed like a completely different person from the young boy he had met eleven months ago. At least to Kaito anyways, a part of the man knew that would be enough for Haise to accomplish his dream.

Hearing no response from the teen in question, the older male sat himself down on the sand, "With this you'll be able to complete your dream, Haise." The man spoke with nothing but confidence in his tone as he looked towards the ocean. Once again he didn't get a response, so Kaito turned his head slightly to face him and came face to face with a currently sleeping Haise Escobar who lay on the sandy beach.

'_Well… this is unexpected,' _he thought to himself while looking at the younger male. Perhaps he had overworked the teen a bit too much.

Suddenly his sight was moved more to the right, or to be more exact the grey dye spot on top of Haise's hair. Even Kaito had to admit that Haise looked a bit silly with that… even if the teen had done it to show his appreciation towards Kaito for taking so much time in helping him.

Over the months that they had spent together the older man had grown fond of Haise. He was a good kid, despite sometimes being a bit to... annoying; Kaito could see the vivid image of his teacher Nicholas in Haise.

Turning over to look at the morning sun in the horizon, the light sound of the waves hitting the beach and the distant chatter of pokemon was the only sound going through beach as the white haired man began to think about something in particular, something that had been bothering him for quite a while,

'_A coordinator or trainer… you must pick between these two, Haise,' _it was clearly obvious to him that the teen wasn't even sure what he wanted to be. While he claimed to be a coordinator Kaito could clearly hear the doubt in his tone whenever he said that.

Oh well, there would be plenty of time for that.

_**Scene Change **_

"Professor…"

In a small, darken lab located right in the middle of the town Saint Maria there wasn't much activity going on; despite it being the day some trainers would be coming to get their official starter pokemon as well as a one of kind device, a pokedex.

Jack Newton, a thirty year old man that had barely been given the title as professor by the Pokemon Association was deep asleep on a table; a small trail of saliva was going down the side of his mouth and papers with important information were all crumpled.

The man had his usual long, white lab coat off so his attire was visible; it consisted of a light beige vest that was over a black dress shirt which was as of now un-tucked from a pair of matching colored pants. Jack had a healthy shade of pale for skin, and his black hair was in an afro.

The older man's emerald eyes groggily opened from someone constantly nudging him. Jack slowly got up, realizing that his temporary assistant had woken him up. The tall man who made the shorter girl look even smaller scratched the back of his head as Jack got up, quickly realizing that he had overslept again.

'_Ah no… the chairman is going to kill me if I don't finish my report,' _the thirty year old man thought to himself, obviously a bit scared by the thought of giving the Chairman some more bad news again.

"Professor," the assistant blurted out bluntly. The sudden call made Jack face the younger girl, emerald eyes still a bit more tired as he cocked up an eyebrow to Midori Ito.

Midori, like mentioned was a rather small girl for her age and could easily be mistaken to be younger then she already was; which was thirteen. The young teen had light skin and chestnut colored eyes, right through black rimmed eyes which were currently looking up at the older man as her shoulder length chocolate brown hair that was held back by some hairclips. She had on a simple, plain purple blouse that was right under a currently opened silver jacket. A matching colored, knee length skirt with a pair of black flats and white knee-high socks finish off her attire.

"What is it… Miss Midori?"

The thirteen year old in question quickly replied, "Did you finish the research on the magikarp yet?"

"…No," in the name of arceus why did the chairman need this research on such a dumb pokemon?! He could have already caught up with Lumiose Ghoul if that dumb, old man didn't insist with this. Seriously… what was so special about such a pokemon?!

Midori shook her head, "You really should get started you know…"

The professor let out a yawn, stretching his hands up into the air before going over to the window. Opening the curtains and letting in the sunlight into the darken lab, Jack seriously tried to think of a way to get out of doing the research, "You'll do the rest… right?"

"…" she didn't say anything else and simply went over to the desk containing some important files before she began to look through it.

Midori had moved to Mobius a year ago. Living in a large house at the end of the main road that went all over Saint Maria, the thirteen year old was the only one living in there as her father was in Yorknew City… currently in the process of building the _'Sweet Chansey' _branch in this region.

Per request of her father, she was now working as Jack's assistant. The professor newly in charge of helping any new trainers out by either giving them a pokemon or even simple pokeballs, he had been doing this for two years now.

"So… Midori will you be going on your own Journey this time around?" Jack spoke out all of the sudden while he stood at the kitchen area, preparing himself a hot cup of coffee to fully wake him up. Well to be honest it didn't really do much to him… but doing this had become a bit of a habit now.

Midori didn't look away as she began to tidy up the papers a bit, "I don't know," to be honest a part of her was fine staying cooped up in a lab; having nobody to talk with other then Mister Jack made her a lot more comfortable as she wasn't much of a socializer to begin with…

But then again… a tiny, tiny part of her was ever so slightly tempted to go out and explore.

Jack didn't say anything else; the emerald eye man simply watched the steaming water on the stove as he began to wonder about other things. Mostly on a certain person… if you could even call _that _a person anymore; Jack wanted to help out a lot more than just researching dumb magikarp, but the chairman had taken him out of the operation.

'_Ah well,' _Jack thought to himself grumpily. Turning around he offered Midori some coffee with milk which she replied in her usual blunt tone a yes.

Today they had a lot of work to do. The chairman wanted this research to be given to the Research Department by today plus a bunch of other stuff… it's not like he didn't want to do it but the male just stopped half way because of other important things.

Lumiose Ghoul was getting pretty good, after all. Jack wanted to catch up on the latest chapter before the plot got any further.

Midori simply wanted to finish this… she already knew all about said fish pokemon. The thirteen year old just wanted to get going on some other subject to work on, since there were a lot of other things needed to be done…

All of the sudden the girl felt something nudge her right leg, looking down through her black rimmed glasses the thirteen year old saw the pokemon given to her by Jack only a few weeks ago… a bulbasaur.

Upon hearing the pokemon mutter his own name in a bit of glee Midori couldn't help but smile a bit. OF course she wasn't completely alone; she had her best pal bulbasaur right by her side and the small plant pokemon was more than enough to keep her company…

"Oh yeah, some kids will be coming today… so they can get their pokemon and what not," Jack suddenly shouted out of nowhere from some other part of the small lab, though he didn't get a response from Midori as she had begun to read through the research the older male had done so far.

_**Scene Change**_

"… So, are you here to get a new pokemon too?"

Standing just outside the lab, waiting for arceus only knows how long two teens stood in the cold, weather-like morning. One of them had dark red hair that was braided and thrown over her right shoulder; on top she had a black with green beanie with a simple pokeball design on it. The sixteen year old's bright blue eyes were unusually tired, every now and they would close only for them to open right away.

Her skin was a dark olive shade, and stood most likely at 5'6" from her first sight. Dena Jacks' attire consisted of a pair of simple, light blue jeans which were tucked into a pair of black knee high boots with laces on it. Her green hoodie was fully zipped up, but despite this she still shook a bit from the cold every now and then. Last but not least a pair of dark green fingerless gloves with white edges, and lastly a white messenger bag hanged from her and on her right hip area.

It was 10 am now, but despite this the town's professor didn't open his doors yet. She caught a glimpse of him opening some curtains but the older man didn't seem to notice the two teens standing just outside the lab.

Dena didn't get an answer, and figured it was because he was listening to music with the pair of large, purple headphones he had on his ears… he was facing away from her and the male's glance was over to the town. Standing only slightly tall then her, the soon-to-be trainer had a creamy tanned tone for skin and had short, jet black hair which was styled in the were it was at the back and sides; leaving the top spiked forward in a pompadour looking way. Dark sapphire eyes looked bored at the distance, obviously not interested in having a conversation with the other person there.

Leon had pretty simple attire, consisted of a simple pair of slim fit black jeans that was below a white shirt. The most noticeable feature had to be the large, black fur collard coat that he had on himself and obviously kept him warm enough so that he wasn't bothered by the cold. If Dena saw closely she could also see the belt holding up his jeans had three slots on each side, obviously so that he could hold his pokeballs.

Oh yeah, and some black skate shoes covered his feet.

"…Hello?" Dena said one last time before puffing her cheeks a bit. This guy had been ignoring her all morning… hopefully someone nicer would come here soon, maybe then the time would pass by quicker and she would get her pokemon sooner.

_**Sorry for the wait. But yeah I was planning to introduce ALL the characters but I just wanted to get a chapter up as a long time passed… anyways yeah! I'm accepting two more characters, just two more. But if you have an idea for a character that's not a trainer, coordinator, breeder, and what not feel free to shoot me up. **_

_**The Mobius map is on my profile, so go take a look if you want to get a clearer idea of Mobius.**_

_**ANYWAYS READ THIS PLEASE: **_**can all of you please shoot me a pm, if you want anything in particular to happen to your character? If so please state what…**


	3. Being late

"Dammit Kaito… you made me oversleep!"

Rushing through the town of Saint Maria, Haise was sweating bullets from the running and was breathing heavily out of his mouth. Waking up a few hours later only to realize that his teacher had left without so much as a goodbye…

To be honest he just wanted to get a pokedex… pokeballs would be fine too. His glance went down towards his belt, were to rusty looking pokeballs were latched onto before facing his attention straight ahead; moving just in time to dodge a poor grandma.

"Sorry Miss Davis!" quickly apologizing to the older woman who ran a local restaurant nearby, Haise didn't even slow down and continued on his way to the lab. But while he kept on with the rapid running the fifteen year suddenly saw someone familiar up ahead…

Being around his height with long, jet black hair tied up into a high ponytail along with a fair skin tone; Haise could immediately recognize that sky blue backpack she had on her back. A white pink vest with a yellow zipper and a blue tank top underneath, that along with the tiffany pink skirt and knee length ocean blue sneaker boots…

Yup, he recognized that kind of clothing anywhere.

Quickly passing by Alaina Barkstan, Haise's own onyx eyes locked on with Alaina's own mint green ones for a single moment. Snickering up a bit the male continued with his own pace as he let out a laugh of victory.

"See ya Alaina!"

The jet haired girl in question let out an irritated huff; seriously she woke up a few minutes late because she had been up all late trying to come up with techniques to show off at contests and now she was going to be beaten to the finish line by Haise… her rival coordinator.

Sure, he wasn't very good but as he wished to become the best coordinator… then she considered the slightly older teen an opponent. Of course she could easily catch up to Haise if she tried, while he was going very fast it wasn't anything she couldn't out run. But a part of her still felt a bit lazy from just waking up…

"Hey Alaina!" all of the sudden the fourteen year old girl stopped in her tracks, from hearing a familiar voice calling out to her she turned her head slightly and quickly put on a pleased smile. A few feet away she saw a shorter girl with similar skin as herself; a bunch of freckles across the bridge of her nose and under her sapphire blue eyes. The girl's light brown hair was let down, simple enough like she usually did it and with the bangs pinned to the right side by a blue barrette.

Her clothing consisted of a black, lightweight jacket that was left unzipped revealing her aqua blue tank top. A pair of white jeans and ocean blue flats that made her black leggings visible made up her bottom wear. Around her neck was a chocker-like necklace with a heart on it…

It was almost hard to believe she was aspiring to be a breeder to be honest. But she was one of the few girls around her age she liked… so Alaina didn't really care, "Hey there, Maggie."

She was going to walk towards her, but all of the sudden the emerald eye girl tripped on something and fell face flat on the ground. Maggie quickly rushed forward; though this wasn't some unusual on her part the fall still might have damaged her…

But before the chestnut haired girl could get any closer, Alaina got right back up and pretty much did like she usually did which was to pretend that it never happened, "What's up? We're still going to travel together, right?"

The two girls had planned to travel together a few weeks earlier, each one would help pay for the food and equipment they would need to travel all over Mobius. While Alaina was planning to win some of the prize money from winning contests (or getting second or third place) Maggie would battle every now and then when they were low on cash.

That was the plan anyways…

"Of course Alaina!" traveling by your own was known to be a pain, so this was mainly the reason why they were doing this. The chestnut haired girl started to look at the ground though, moving her body from right to left as she got nervous, "But…"

Alaina raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

"Well… would it be okay if my cousin traveled with us?" yesterday she got a call from her cousin Anabel that asked Maggie that her brother would be going to Mobius, though the chestnut haired girl was a bit confused as she didn't remember having another cousin apart from Anabel she kept quiet when all of the sudden the older girl asked her a question.

'_Can he travel with you guys? He's already more than experienced, so he'll be a great help in traveling around Mobius,'_

Maggie Winters explained the situation to her friend, not missing any detail and asking her if it was alright for her cousin to travel with them. While she didn't really mind maybe Alaina did… but it would come off as a real shock if she actually said no.

"Sure," Maggie sighed in relief when she heard the simple enough answer from her jet haired friend, smiling lightly before turning around and going over to where the docks were at. She wouldn't be coming on boat but a pokemon apparently… or at least that's what she was informed anyways.

Hearing Maggie excuse herself and telling her that she would meet her at the exit of town, Alaina scratched the back of her head before letting out a yawn and continuing on her way towards the lab right in the middle of Saint Maria. Right now the sun as out, and the shops that were all over were beginning to open.

Taking out her pokenav to look at the time, she grew a bit more relaxed when she saw that it was barely 10 am. The deadline to get a pokemon was at 1 pm…. So there was really no rush. Deciding to just enjoy her last day in town Alaina slowed down her pace. Waving a casual hello every now and then, the fourteen year old girl knew that she would be missing Saint Maria a lot.

_**Scene Change**_

"Wow I can't believe you guys waited for so long…" suddenly hearing the door open, Dena turned around to see the local professor with one coked up eye brow. She quickly stood up and sensed the other guy do the same before smiling sheepishly…

"I'll do anything for an adventure Professor Newton!" Dena replied bubbly

The other guy just remained silent.

Jack felt a bit bad for just noticing these two outside his door, if it wasn't for Midori who questioned why he hadn't let the two people outside inside the older male was sure that he probably would have never noticed them, "I'm sure you would, but now come in! Please, you must be freezing for waiting all morning!"

The tanned male walked by the professor before Dena got a chance to go in herself. Closing the door behind them, Jack hoped to get this over with as quickly as he could… Lumiose Ghoul was literally one chapter away from ending and that supposed chapter was coming out today!

_**Scene Change**_

"So you're Maggie right?"

A 5'10" male with a fit looking build and neat, silver white hair with the ends dyed a light blue and healthy pale skin suddenly walked up to Maggie. His icy blue eyes locked on with the female's own sapphire ones. Wolf Winter had on a plain, white leather jacket and dark blue jeans along with white sneakers. A pair of matching over-ear headphones was around his neck, and white leather fingerless gloves covered his hands.

"Uh, yeah…" the chestnut haired girl replied shyly, sure she was a lot more comfortable with people she knew but to strangers… even though this guy was her cousin supposedly she couldn't help herself.

Wolf smiled lightly, stretching out his hand for her to take, "Nice to meet you,"

Suddenly feeling a lot comfortable around the older male Maggie took his hand and shook it, "Same! But we should get going… my friend is waiting for me,"

"Oh, you have a friend? Is she cute?"

Maggie suddenly realized what type of this guy was, making her sweat drop a bit, "I think you're a tad bit old for her…"

_**That's all folks. This chapter is a lot shorter but I kind of just wanted to get these characters intros over with. I'm accepting one more female OC, but what I'm looking for is a bit specific… I want a jerky acting one. I think I got too many nice ones which I don't mind, but I Love those types of characters.**_


End file.
